Crème chantilly
by Hino Hatari
Summary: PWP. Le matin, un peu de sucre fait toujours beaucoup de bien ... n'est-ce pas Kiro ? Cinema Bizarre fanfic. YAOI. Explicit lemon.


**Crème chantilly.**

Si tu savais comme tu es beau quand tu dors … Je pourrais dire que c'est mon moment préféré de la journée, quand tu es dans les draps – les miens – le dos découvert, et … totalement silencieux. On dirait presque un ange … j'ai dit presque.

J'aime te voir dormir. Ça me permet d'admirer ton corps si désirable sans que tu ne protestes, un vrai appel à la luxure. Ça me permet de me souvenir de nos nuits d'ébats et de débauches. Ça me permet de me remémorer les courbes de tes muscles, le goût de tes lèvres, la sensibilité de ta peau, jusqu'aux cris d'extase de nos soirées. Ça me permet de t'aimer encore plus chaque matin. Plus que hier, moins que demain. Car oui, Kristian, je t'aime plus chaque jour qui passe …

Je vois ta main se dirigeant vers le côté gauche du lit, à ma place. Tu me cherches inconsciemment. Désolé, Amour, je me suis encore levé plus tôt. Mais je vais vite remédier à ça.

Doucement, je m'avance, tenant dans mes bras un bol de crème chantilly. Tu n'aimes pas que j'en pique dans ton frigo, sans te demander la permission. Dès fois même, j'ai l'impression que tu préfères cette crème blanche à moi …. Mais cette fois-ci, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir … oh que non ! Tu vas même en redemander !

Je pose le bol sur la table de chevet, celle qui est de ton côté. Je regarde l'heure en passant. Huit heures trente-deux. Parfait.

Le plus doucement possible, je m'appuie sur le lit et me mets au-dessus de toi, passant mes jambes de part et d'autre de tes hanches. Je ne te touche pas.

Je me penche légèrement, et ton odeur, un mélange subtil de soleil et de café, m'envahit et me fait déjà perdre pied. Avec toi, c'est toujours comme ça : je pourrais jouir rien qu'en te sentant.

J'avance mon visage vers ta nuque, et je frôle ta peau si douce. Tu continues à dormir comme un bienheureux, et je sais que tu ne me sens pas. Mais à ça aussi, je vais y remédier.

Alors, je pose mes lèvres sur la courbure de ta nuque et je commence à sucer cette partie de toi, si sensible.

Car oui, je connais tous tes points érogènes. Je me suis amusé à les apprendre, à les expérimenter un par un. Mais je ne m'en lasse jamais, tu sais.

Tu gémis. J'adore tes gémissements aussi. J'adore savoir que c'est moi qui te fais gémir ainsi. Que ce sont mes attouchements qui te donnent du plaisir. Et du plaisir, je vais t'en donner.

Puis, tu souris. Je sais pertinemment que tu es réveillé, mais tu n'ouvres pas les yeux pour autant, comme si tu apprécies tout simplement. Comme si tu te reposes totalement sur moi, me laissant le contrôle de tout. Et j'aime ça.

Je continue à butiner ta nuque, mais mes mains descendent petit à petit, te frôlant légèrement, parfois appuyant, parfois caressant, cherchant je-ne-sais-quoi sur ta peau satinée. Et, inexorablement, j'atteins ta taille. J'y dessine des arabesques qui, en fait, n'ont aucun sens. Mais je m'en fous.

Ma virilité est déjà dresséeet touche légèrement le bas de ton dos.

Tu le sais. Tu le sens.

Tu frissonnes. Tu gémis.

Alors, j'arrête de sucer ta peau, rendue violette, et remonte pour se mettre au niveau de ton oreille.

**Dis-moi que tu en veux plus, Kris …**, susurre-je alors que mes doigts s'activent à « marcher » le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Tu ne réponds pas, mais préfères gémir. Je prends ça pour un oui, alors.

**Retourne-toi. Je veux voir tes yeux, je veux te voir cambrer sous mes caresses, je veux te voir jouir en hurlant, sous moi.**

Doucement, tu te retournes, me faisant face. Tes joues sont déjà rougies, et tes yeux, mi-clos, sont fous de désir contenu. Je les fixe un instant, et lentement, j'avance mon visage vers le tien. Lentement. Très.

Je frôle tes lèvres rouges des miennes et sens ton souffle chaud, ta respiration qui s'accélère d'anticipation.

Et alors que mes mains s'affairent toujours à te caresser le torse, je goute enfin à tes lèvres, pour la énième fois. Ton goût est toujours aussi sucré, aussi … bon.

Et le baiser est passionnel, alors que tu mordilles ma lèvre inférieure et que ma langue joue avec la tienne. D'ailleurs, ta langue aussi a un goût de café ….

Des flots de sentiments me traversent alors que tu passes tes mains dans mes cheveux et que tu me rapproches un peu plus de toi, pour que nos torses se collent l'un à l'autre, me procurant un frisson intense.

Puis, brusquement, je m'écarte, électrisé.

Je vois dans tes yeux des questions, alors que tes sourcils blonds se froncent.

**Qu'y a-t-il ? Ça va ?** Me demandes-tu dans un murmure.

**Non, ça va pas**, murmure-je aussi en frôlant tes lèvres des miennes. **Tu me fais perdre la tête. **

Tu ris un peu en secouant la tête. Tu es si craquant.

Tes mains sur ma nuque, les miennes sur ton torse, tu me fais un sourire en coin – tu sais, comme je les aime – et je t'embrasse chastement.

**Et tu sais le pire**, continuais-je, **c'est que j'aime ça.**

**Et maintenant, tu vas adorer !** Ris-tu.

Mais, soudain, je me retrouve plaqué sur lit, toi, à califourchon sur moi, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Je sens ta virilité contre mon ventre, et toi, tu sens sûrement la mienne contre tes fesses. Mais tu fais comme si de rien n'est et te penche sur moi, t'arrêtant à un centimètre de ma bouche. Ce qui est, pour moi, un peu trop comme distance.

**Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne MA crème chantilly, Strify …**

**Et que vas-tu faire ? Me punir?**

Soudain, tu te redresses, et je sens une grande vague de frustration passer dans mes veines. Mais tu t'en fous.

Tu poses un doigt sur ta lèvre en la tapotant. L'autre main étant posée sur mon cœur.

Et tu es nu.

Et sexy.

Très sexy.

Mais, à mon plus grand étonnement, tu saisis le bol que j'ai posé sur la table et reporte ton regard sur moi. Un regard lubrique qui autant peut m'exciter, autant peut me faire peur.

Et j'ai surement raison d'avoir peur car tu mets ton majeur dans la crème chantilly et le ressort.

Tu reposes les yeux sur moi, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de lentement faire venir le doigt dans ta bouche en une moue aguicheuse qui me fait gémir.

Tu lèches le doigt dans toute sa longueur, faisant sortir de temps en temps ta langue taquine.

Et puis, tu commences à bouger sur moi, mimant une pénétration avec ton bassin, au même rythme que ton doigt entre et sort de ta bouche.

Je n'en peux plus et gémis sans retenue.

Tes yeux sont révulsés de plaisir.

Essayant de retourner sur Terre, je prends le bol que tu as posé sur mon torse et le repose sur la table après en avoir pris aussi.

Puis, je renverse la situation. Trop surpris, tu n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que nous nous embrassons à pleine bouche. La crème a meilleur gout dans ta bouche, sur ta langue.

Mon doigt, encore plein de crème, serpente sur ton torse. Tes mains, eux, caresse mon dos.

Tu lâches un grognement sourd quand je délaisse tes lèvres pour aller mordiller ton lobe d'oreille. Tu gémis. Mais je n'en ai pas fini.

Petit à petit, je descends, frôlant ta peau de mes lèvres jusqu'aux tétons que je commence à lécher, puis à mordiller sous tes gémissements devenant de plus en plus incompréhensible.

La crème aussi a un très bon goût de ce côté.

Tes mains sont dans mes cheveux, et tu commences à bouger sous moi, faisant toucher nos sexes dans un contact brûlant.

**Strify … s'te plait …**

Je souris.

Alors, pendant que ton téton devient aussi dur que ton sexe, je fais descendre petit à petit mon autre main pour frôler tes bourses. Tu cries.

**Strifyyy … 'tain … arrête de jouer …**

Il rêve éveillé le pauvre …

Mais comme je t'aime bien, je décide de te satisfaire, et commence à te masturber, au début lentement, mais tes gémissements me font perdre la tête et le rythme s'accélère.

Mais soudain, j'arrête. Ce qui te tire un long râle.

Je reprends la crème sur la table et en mets sur mon index avant de lécher ce qu'il en reste sur ton torse.

Puis, sans prévenir, je mets le doigt enduit de crème dans ton intimité.

Tu te cambres et hurles.

De mon autre main, je continue ce que j'ai fait plus tôt, c'est-à-dire, te masturber.

**Hum … oui … han … Strify putain …**

Heureux de l'effet que je te procure, je remplace vite ma main par ma langue, et là, tu te cambres d'un coup, me faisant engloutir toute ta virilité avec violence … pas comme je n'apprécie pas.

Puis, je fais entrer un deuxième doigt en toi, la crème facilitant la pénétration.

Je fais des mouvements en ciseaux à l'intérieur de toi tandis que tu essaies de ne pas jouir sous la torture et que tu te contentes de gémir mon nom encore et encore.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, tellement tu me fais bander à m'en faire mal, je te pénètre violemment, écrasant mes lèvres sur les tiennes pour t'empêcher d'hurler.

Tu es très étroit, même après nos centaines de nuits de débauche.

Je te laisse t'habituer un instant, en t'embrassant avec fougue, faisant entrechoquer nos langues, suçant, mordant, puis, soudainement, tu poses ses mains sur mes fesses et les presses.

L'effet n'est pas attendu.

J'entame des va-et-vient de plus en plus frénétiques. Tu ne se gênes pas dire des trucs plutôt salaces, m'incitant à aller encore plus vite, à te prendre toujours plus fort.

Tu as enroulé tes jambes autour de mes hanches, facilitant la pénétration et l'approfondissant.

Puis, je plonge des doigts dans la crème et les porte à tes lèvres. Tu lèches avidement mes doigts d'une façon si provocante que mes mouvements à l'intérieur de toi s'accélèrent de plus en plus.

Alors, pour te procurer encore plus de plaisir, j'entame aussi des va-et-vient sur ton membre. Tu te cambres encore plus, bougeant indécemment des hanches.

Nos gémissements emplissent la pièce, et, dans un râle rauque de plaisir, tu te libères et jouis sur mon ventre. Dans le même mouvement, tu resserres ton intimité, me donnant des frissons incontrôlables dans tout le corps, et j'atteins de septième ciel.

Je m'effondre sur toi, ma respiration rapide soufflant dans ton coup.

**Putain … c'était … whaou …**

Tu ne dis rien et te retournes doucement pour m'embrasser … encore le gout de la crème chantilly sur tes lèvres.


End file.
